Talk:Grenth's Aura
Since nobody else has commented yet...the artwork is horrible. The artwork is horrible for this entire expansion. Gross. Zuranthium 21:20, 19 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, I think it's supposed to be the Factions team working on this one, and we all know their art was terrible for Factions. However, I wonder why these ones aren't all blurry like the Factions ones were? --Gimmethegepgun 21:37, 19 August 2007 (CDT) So every single factions skill is absolutely horrible? That's a extremely blunt comment. I don't hate and in fact like some of their skills icons. Not all factions skill pictures are blurry, if any are. Being Drunk makes everything blurry, are you sure you've played factions without being drunk the whole time? To be honest, some of the EoTN pictures look like they were running out of ideas. Flechette 01:17, 20 August 2007 (CDT) this skill if on npc's is the end of sb and shadow form. :(mizzouman 17:51, 22 August 2007 (CDT) "I wonder why these ones aren't all blurry like the Factions ones were?" They put on their glasses =P And i agree that most of the icons for this expansion are terrible. Especially companionship, good god that's awful work. No concept of 3D there.--Darksyde Never Again 01:31, 31 August 2007 (CDT) I agree, horrible artwork on most skills... especially the signets... Power Lock has great work though :D Dean Harper 23:08, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Does the skill activate 1/4 second? Drick10 08:24, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, it has a 1/4 activation time. --Kale Ironfist 09:57, 1 October 2007 (UTC) ::Please read the skill description Drick.... Justing6 01:03, 4 March 2008 (UTC) lol think they wanted to kill this skill?24.47.18.113 20:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Just as dervish is getting popular in GvG, Anet decided to nerf it back to a warrior only game. The nerf is warrented, but this nerf basically killed this skill. (mana cost increased by 5, cast time increase from 3/4 to 2 seconds, cooldown increased by 10 seconds, and effective duration halved.) --208.120.169.109 21:18, 6 March 2008 (UTC) ::God damn. All they had to do was one of these changes and it would be good. Now we won't ever see it used. 124.169.138.194 05:20, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::This skill is particularly powerful, but I'm not using it now. ::Yeah "genious" anet, they wanted to try n stop dervs , they nerf the speed of the spike taking off the activation time of pious assault and make this semi useless since ull fall 2 seconds behind a kiting foe who has a good change of holding off 7-5 seconds(depending on your IMS) of puting up any enchant worth taking off. Well im off to shock axe again since thats clearly what they want to see. 201.95.104.206 14:30, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :I think they should change the function of this skills end effect to, "steal 'x' health from adjacent foes." -- 22:35, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Redlinks Either fix em, or delete this or add a note. Ariyen 20:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : I see no redlinks on the article page. Do you mean the talkpage? I won't fix redlinked userpages, and there is no need for it. --◄mendel► 22:05, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Look at the history. had two red links to skill infobox and another skill box that were templates. Copied another one of the derv skills to an extent to fix the red links. Left note , just in case it wasn't up to date. I see Amy updated it. Hope she did it right. As some lately have been either being buffed or nerfed. Ariyen 00:09, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::That wasn't on this page, it was on the Template:Grenth's Aura; and the red links happened because a month ago someone copied & pasted the description from the official wiki. That was a copyright violation which I didn't notice, and it should just have been reverted. The data you put on there didn't even fit the description! Good thing Amy corrected that for you, or you'd have looked like a vandal. --◄mendel► 06:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::